Worry
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. What if Macy’s date with Randolph in “Love Sick” had been a normal, regular date and Nick ended up sitting next to them at the game? Slight Nick/Macy. My response to the second Pure Horace Mantis challenge.


"Hey, look, look! There's Nick!" Macy said, walking into the gymnasium with Randolph on her arm. "Nick of JONAS." She sighed dreamily.

"Cool." Jealousy lined his voice as he scanned the room for a seat.

"Let's sit next to him!"

"But-" He was being pulled over before he could object. It was then, she realized, that Stella and Joe (of JONAS) were there too. Funny, how didn't even notice them before...

"Hi, guys." Macy greeted, smiling.

"Hey, Mace." Stella said, but seemed slightly...off? Joe smiled and Nick simply nodded, barely acknowledging her presence. Randolph quickly stole the spot beside Nick, making her frown.

"I don't really know why I asked you to a basketball game." Randolph said. "I prefer football."

"Really? I kinda like baseball myself." She shrugged slightly. "My favorite football team, though, would have to be...The Cowboys." She grinned.

"I prefer The Giants."

"Oh."

"I like The Cowboys, Macy." Nick's voice floated into her ears. She blinked, eyes widening.

"Really?" She nearly squealed as he flashed a small smile.

"Mhm."

"Oh, oh, wow. Me and a JONAS like the same football team!" Nick laughed slightly, turning back to the game. Randolph made a noise, a huff maybe, sounded irritated.

"Stupid rock star." He mumbled under his breath. Macy saw Nick glance at him for a moment and flinched. He seemingly brushed him off, paying no attention to his comment.

* * *

Joseph had left about 10 minutes ago, after Stella had stormed off. They'd gotten into a fight, apparently, but Macy would find out later. There was no way she'd miss the end of this game. Besides, Stella was texting her every five seconds, so she pretty much knew the whole story already. "Go! Go!" She chanted as one of the boys ran down the court, dribbling the ball. "Go, go, go!" She turned, watching him sprint toward the net, and noticed Randolph sitting, arms crossed. Nick was standing, cheering along with her. She smiled slightly, looking back just in time to see the ball go _swish_. "Yesss!" She rejoiced, clapping.

"That was _awesome! _I didn't think he'd make it!" Nick said, grinning.

"I know!" She agreed. Nick opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"I'm gonna go." Randolph interrupted.

"Why? The game's not over yet." He sighed, taking her arm and pulling her away from the bleachers, outside. "What's going on?"

"All you've done is stare at that JONAS kid, Macy."

"What? No, I haven't-"

"Yes, you were." He frowned. "What was this? Some sort of pity date? Am I not up to your standards?"

"You've got it all wrong, Randolph-"

"I was wrong about you. All you want is someone rich and famous, huh? Go have fun with your cookie cutter pop star, then." He turned on his heel, stomping away. She gaped, tears filling her eyes as she watched him turn a corner.

* * *

Nick sat awkwardly during the small break. He looked around for a moment, before turning to the door. The sight of a crying Macy Misa surprised him. From what he could see, Randolph was gone. He stood, making his way over and to her side. "Macy?"

"Huh?" She blinked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. No need to worry." She forced a smile.

"Macy..." He scanned her expression, locking eyes with her. "Tell me the truth." Her head hang. In shame? Embarrassment? He wasn't sure.

"He-He said that he was wrong about me.."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, that I, uh, just want someone rich and famous, like you; that I don't settle for anything less. Which is completely untrue!" She looked up. "You believe me, right?"

"Of course I believe you, Macy." He smiled. "I know you're not like that. And he's an idiot for not seeing the real you. I think.." He started. "I think he's jealous. About how you are with me- with the band." She thought, for a moment, his cheeks had tinted a pink color, but dismissed the thought. Her eyes were playing tricks on her, that's all.

"You-You think so?" She was skeptical about his theory. He shrugged.

"That guy kinda gave me a bad feeling anyway." He hoped she couldn't tell he was lying.

"Why?" She blinked, head tilting. _Stupid cute._

"Well, uh, I dunno. Something about him weirds me out."

"Oh." She paused. "Well, I guess he's kinda weird..." He smiled.

"You okay, now?"

"I guess." She bit her lip. "Nick of JONAS?"

"Yes, Macy of school?" She blushed.

"Uh, why did...why did you come out and talk to me?"

"I saw that you were crying. I thought something happened and got worried."

"You were worried about me?" Her face lit up at the thought. He felt his face get hot.

"Well, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck.

"That's so sweet! Oh my Gosh, a JONAS was worried about me!" She squeaked. He chuckled, watching her excitement grow by the second. "Wait until I tell Stella – Oh! Stella! Oh gosh, I totally forgot. The game's almost over, right? She wanted me to meet her in the front..." She rambled, standing in place and talking to herself. He placed his hand on the small of her back. Her head snapped up, chills going down her spine.

"I'll walk with you." He hesitated. "If you want me to."

"I do!" She blurted, then blushed, growing silent. "Let's, uh, wait for the game to, uh, end."

"Why? There's no way they'll catch up.."

"I know, but I like seeing the last play. It's exciting." She smiled. He returned it, secretly looping his arm around her waist as they stepped inside. He'd picked the right time, he decided, for she immediately stopped and watched the game with wide eyes of excitement, not even noticing what he'd done.

* * *

Didn't know how to end it.  
But it's cute, I guess~


End file.
